prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Mepple
Mepple is the chosen protector of the Princess of Hope, Mipple. Because of this, he and Mipple have a "lovey-dovey" relationship. He tends to be a little more agitating, constantly making fun of Nagisa as they get into arguments. Both Mipple and Mepple can only stay in their Garden of Light forms for a short time before growing tired, so they generally take energy-saving forms resembling cellphones, also called Card Communes in the YTV dub. He ends his sentences with "-mepo" in the Japanese show, but this is cut off in the YTV dub. Story Futari wa Pretty Cure Off-screen, Mepple's story starts in the Garden of Light, his homegarden. He has been appointed as the chosen warrior to protect the Princess of Hope, Mipple. It is unknown when they fell in love with each other, but it is assumed that they have always been. However, one day the Garden of Light is being attacked by the Dusk Zone. Although the Queen manages to stop the darkness from devouring her castle, it is decided that Mepple and Mipple are going to go to the Garden of Rainbows in order to look for the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. Mipple is sent first, and Mepple follows the day afterward, not knowing that in the Garden of Rainbows, the timezone is different, which have made Mipple wait for him in one hundred years. When he is in the Garden of Light, he is being shot down with the help of the shooting stars, and eventually manages to find one of the Pretty Cure, Nagisa Misumi. They have a bad start, however, as Nagisa is frightened by a talking cellphone and refuses to listen to him. He asks her however to take her to Mipple, who he has to find. Although in doubt, Nagisa does what he says with the help of his puppy eyes. When they eventually get into the closing amusement park, they are met by Pisard, one of the denizens from the Dusk Zone. He manages to capture Mepple for a short time, but then Honoka Yukishiro and Mipple arrives, and Nagisa manages to snap the talking cellphone back. When Pisard begins attacking, Mepple and Mipple makes the girls use the Card Communes in order to transform and fight him. Although in doubt, they do what they say, and they transform into Cure Black and Cure White. They manage to defeat Pisard and the monster Zakenna, and the mascots hug each other in happiness. They then explain the duty of the Pretty Cure for the girls although Nagisa cannot believe anything. The following weeks, Mepple stays with Nagisa and helps her to comprehend with everything that is happening, though he acts extremely spoiled, always expecting Nagisa to feed him, and tells her that she is way too easy to manipulate. However, in truth, he is hiding the fact that the stress of being in the Garden of Rainbows is tearing on him, and eventually becomes extremely sick. When Nagisa scolds him at school for acting selfishly and interrupting her at class, the principal sees her using the phone and takes it from her, as he thinks it will take away her attention. While in the man's scuffle, Mepple gets worse and worse, but is eventually saved when the girls manages to sneak into the office at night and save the principal from a Zakenna. He thanks Nagisa, though he still keeps his spoiled personality, making them continue arguing over everything. As the time goes by, and Pretty Cure gets one Prism Stone back after another, Mepple and Miplpe eventually have a real fight, in which they refuse to apologize to another. However, when the last servant of the Dark King, Illkubo, appears and takes all the life energy in the girls' town, Mepple decides to try to take him down in order to protect Mipple, telling her not to lose hope since she is the Princess of Hope. Eventually, the team is able to restore all the life energy, and Ilkubo leaves. After defeating Ilkubo and the Dark King with the help of the Queen, the girls and mascots go back to an everyday life, until they are ordered by the Queen to take the Prince of Light, Porun, to the Garden of Rainbows and aid Pretty Cure once again in a new fight against the Seeds of Darkness, whose main goal is to resurrect the Dark King. Once again, the mascots life with their respective caretakers, though Porun lives with Mepple and Nagisa, a factor that annoys them both to no end. Eventually, they manage to defeat the Seeds of Darkness and the Dark King once again, and the whole Garden of Light is restored. Now that there is no need for Mepple and Mipple to be in the Garden of Rainbows anymore, they must get back to the Garden of Light before they fall into eternal sleep in the Garden of Rainbows. However, because they have become too close to Pretty Cure to want to leave them, Mepple and Mipple decide to stay with them in their eternal sleep, so that they will always be together. Saying goodbye, Mepple's cellphone closes, and is unable to open again. The mascots leave the girls in tears. Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart When the Queen's life is set in danger, and a new evil has appeared, Mepple and Mipple are sent back to the Gardne of Light to help Pretty Cure in their new task once again. They arrive just in the nick of time, and hurry to transform into their new cellphones, the Heartful Communes, to make the girls become Pretty Cure again. Through the rest of the season, they eventually meet Hikari Kujo, who can transform into Shiny Luminous, and it is revealed that she is the disappeared Queen's life. Halfthrough the season, Lulun, the Princess of Light, makes an appearance as well. They continue fighting the evil who wish to resurrect the Dark King. At the end of the season, when the Dark King has destroyed the Garden of Rainbows, Pretty Cure has lost their hope. Mepple, however, say that he has no regrets, because he is glad he had the chance to meet Nagisa and the others. The girls try to defeat the evil once again, but fail. When Mepple hears them begin talking about things their human selves had forgotten to do before the fight, he tells them to get a hold on themselves and not talk about stupid things like that in such a situation. This, together with Black's scolding, makes White realize that all life has the right to live. They eventually try to fight once again, and, with the help of Shiny Luminous and the resurrected Queen, manage to defeat the Dark King once and for all. When the Dark King is defeated, the mascots separate with the girls without any kind of goodbyes, which once again leaves them in tears. However, the mascots return to them the day afterward, telling that they are now able to live in the Garden of Rainbows without any kinds of consequences. Telling Nagisa that they will always be together, they hug and cry, though Mepple mentions that he still is hungry. Personality Mepple is very arrogant because of his status as a chosen warrior. Because of this, he always expects the best food and to be respected. He also comments and insults Nagisa all the time throughout the series, despite him being very alike her. Despite this, when he is with Mipple he is a much gentler person, and loves her very much. This makes him also mildly jealous of Porun and wishes he would act less selfish at times. However, Mepple is just as selfish, constantly eating or whining about being hungry and noting to himself that Nagisa is easy to manipulate. Relationships Mepple lives with Nagisa, and although they argue all the time, they are actually very close, and Mepple easily understands Nagisa's feelings. He has a lovey-dovey relationship with Mipple, and he always nags at Nagisa in order to see her more often. Mostly because Mipple is in Honoka's care, and because she is a Cure, Mepple worries about Honoka and wants Nagisa to care more for her. When Porun comes into the story, Mepple is usually annoyed at him because he destroys the romance he had with Mipple, and gets very jealous when Mipple uses more time on Porun than himself. References Category:Mascots Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure characters